1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer chassis covers, and, in particular embodiments, a chassis cover of a host unit with a stabilizing stand that enables convenient positioning of the host unit in either a horizontal orientation or a vertical orientation.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, a host unit of a computer system includes a keyboard placed in front of the host unit and a monitor placed on top of the host unit. Unfortunately, such a configuration occupies a considerable amount of desk space. In an effort to minimize the amount of desk space required for a computer system, users have been standing the host unit in a vertical orientation on the floor. However, the host units in the vertical orientation (host units of a slim-line design in particular) are not stable and vulnerable to tipping over.
To overcome this drawback, tower units have been developed. The tower unit is specifically designed to stand vertically on the desk or floor. However, a user cannot place the tower unit in a horizontal orientation, if so desired. In addition, host units with stabilizing supports have been produced. The stabilizing support enables the placement of and stabilizes the host unit in the vertical orientation. However, the stabilizing support, particularly for slim-line chassis designs, protrudes from the host unit, thus making it difficult to place the host unit in a horizontal orientation, if so desired. Neither the tower unit nor the host unit with the stabilizing support are capable of convenient positioning in either the horizontal orientation or the vertical orientation, in accordance with the user's desire.